worldtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Madoka Ui
}} |image = Madoka Ui (manga).jpg |imagewidth = 201px |kanji = 宇井真登華 |Romaji = Ui Madoka |Gender = Female |Birthdate = April 26 |Zodiac Sign = Felis |Age = 16 |Blood Type = B |Species = Human |Height = |Hair = |Eye = Black |Status = Alive |Affiliation = Border |Branch = HQ |Class = B |Team = Kakizaki Unit |Team Rank = B-rank #14 |Position = Operator |Occupation = Border Staff High School Student |Teammates = Kuniharu Kakizaki (Leader) Fumika Teruya Kotarō Tomoe |Relatives = Father Mother Younger Sister |Manga = Chapter 137 |Anime = |Voice Jap = }} |Ui Madoka}} is the Operator of Kakizaki Unit. Appearance Ui is a fair-skinned teenager of average build. She has neck-length, wavy brownVolume 16 Character Profiles hair with bangs covering her forehead. Her lips are often curved in a slight, cat-like smile. In her trion body she wears the standard Operator uniform. Personality Ui appears to be friendly, pragmatic and nonchalant. Relationships Kakizaki Unit Ui maintains balance within her unit. She is a positive influence on Kuniharu Kakizaki, gently urging him when he vacillates. Contrary to his fears, she does not resent him for their losses. She seems to speak to him in a more informal manner than their other teammates and addresses him by his nickname followed by the honorific ''-san'', while he might use her first name without honorifics, suggesting that the two are close. Her informality extends to how she addresses Fumika Teruya and Kotarō Tomoe by their first names without honorifics, which implies that they are on good terms. Plot Background Ui resides in one of Mikado City's temporary residences, presumably due to losing her home during the First Large-Scale Invasion. Since then, she has been saving money to be able to move her whole family to a house that allows cats. Around two years prior to Yūma Kuga's and Chika Amatori's enlistment she was already a Border Operator. Right after Kakizaki left Arashiyama Unit, Haruka Ayatsuji told her that he wanted to create a new unit and she volunteered to be his Operator. Introduction Arc Kakizaki Unit was presumably involved in the extermination of all Rads in Mikado City. Large-Scale Invasion Arc Ui presumably assisted her teammates during Aftokrator's invasion. After its end, Kakizaki Unit was the recipient of an Excellent Distinguished Service award. B-Rank Rank Battles Arc On February 5 Kakizaki Unit fights a rank battle against Suzunari First, Urushima Unit and Nasu Unit. They score two points, but it is Kō Murakami who earns the survival bonus. Kakizaki Unit subsequently drops to the bottom group of B-rank after losing to Arafune Unit, but they climb back to the middle group following their comeback in round four. On the day of her unit's match against Tamakoma Second and Katori Unit, Ui asks Kakizaki about his impression of Yūma. When he replies that Yūma struck him as a good guy, she light-heartedly retorts that it means nothing. She is impressed to hear that Tamakoma Second is already aiming to join the next away team despite its recent formation. Once the match starts, she warns her teammates about Tamakoma Second's attack from the rear, Katori Unit donning their Bagworms, and Chika's incoming Sniper Fire. When Tomoe bails out from Yūma's and Chika's unpredictable tactics, Ui reassures him that there was nothing he could have done to prevent it. At the end of the match, when Kakizaki apologizes for having been overcautious, Ui is skeptical that a better result could have been achieved had they abandoned their safety measures, and insists that their priority should rather be to develop two-to-one formations to complement their stable, three-man unit. On the night of March 5, Kakizaki Unit gathers to spectate Tamakoma Second's match against Ninomiya Unit, Ikoma Unit and Yuba Unit. When Chika protects Yūma and herself against her own Meteor with a Fixed Shield, Ui notes that she has improved since their units clashed. Abilities As the Operator of a moderately successful B-rank unit, Ui is probably a competent multi-tasker. During her unit's match against Tamakoma Second she has proven herself very alert of their opponents' positions, giving them timely warnings which allowed them to react to incoming attacks. She was also the one to suggest expanding the unit's formation, addressing its most glaring flaw. Parameters Quotes * (To her teammates) "The point is, we should include some two-to-one formations as a separate set of moves." Trivia * Ui likes deep-fried tempura, chilled sōmen (a type of fine white noodles), manga, and cats. References Navigation Category:Human Category:B-rank Category:Kakizaki Unit Category:Operator Category:Characters born in April Category:Characters with B-type blood Category:Felis Category:Border Category:HQ Category:Alive Category:Madoka Ui